


The essay

by larrysmeanttobe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Essay, Fluff, Growing Up Together, High School, Kitten, Louis has a cat and Harry is obsessed, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mutual Pinning, Neighbors, Short One Shot, best friends to enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmeanttobe/pseuds/larrysmeanttobe
Summary: Louis might have misunderstood a situation resulting his best friend becoming his worst enemy.





	The essay

Harry woke up to knocking on his door. Throwing off his covers he got out immediately, knowing all too well that he will not get up in case he lounges around.

Pulling his soft curls back into a bun he got into the shower and cleaned himself whilst also brushing his teeth.

Upon being done and dried off he danced his way back towards his dresser, singing Break free to put himself in a good mood always worked. Ending up in a pink sweater that said Treat People With Kindness on the sleeve and black jeans he was all ready to leave for school, projecting his pure cupcake self.

Pecking his mum's cheek in the kitchen he took his lunch and walked to put on his shoes. Seeing that the post came he trotted back with it to help out his mother at least by that much. Odd, he thought that newspapers didn't exist anymore.

He was out the door just like that. It was still pretty warm as autumn barely started just yet so Harry was fine in just a simple jumper.

He was almost skipping towards school, making sure to greet his neighbours who were outside and smile at Olivia. Olivia was his favourite part of the mornings actually which is a huge word since he pretty much loves everything and everyone.

Well almost everyone.

Making sure to walk towards the front door of his neightbours' house where he was idly lying, he petted the adorable, fluffy creature. He was a black and white cat and the cutest thing ever. It was actually Harry who named him but that feels like a whole life time ago.

Harry was quick to get away from the house as he heard that voice yelling a goodbye. He ran away fast really hating how he can't pet his baby anymore, continuing on and never even looking back as he heard the door slamming shut and the voice saying goodbye to Olivia as well.

Soon enough he reached his school and walked straight to his locker where his little group of best friends were already waiting for him.

"Hi guys." They all greeted him back as he got out his chemistry book, starting to converse with them.

"Harry did you hear it?"

"Hear what?" They started to head towards their classes individually only Niall sticking with the curly-haired lad.

"That we won't have our last period but need to go to the gym."

"Why is that? Please tell me it's not you and Liam who made a mess and we need to clean it now. I told you it's a dumb idea to try and fill up the room with skittles. How did you even buy so many?"

"What no, Harry focus. The whole school needs to go cause Tomlinson won some sort of competition and we're celebrating it or summat like that."

"Oh" That was pretty much it. Harry's full and honest reaction.

"I don't really care." Shrugging it off, he let Niall enter first, holding the door for him. He wasn't lying if anything he hates Tomlinson. They are taking it way too far at this point but Harry isn't the one who started it. It's all his fault.

Remember that someone he doesn't like? That's him.

He walked into the classroom and sat next to Ni while paying attention to their teacher who just started to read the names. She was barely half way into it when the door flew open, hitting the wall loudly.

"Bloody hell Zayn you're a fooking losah." Louis came in laughing loudly even though he hated this class since HE took it as well, not getting separated by years while Zayn run behind him and jumped onto Louis.

Losing balance, they both toppled to the ground and started to wrestle with each other, rolling around while Mrs. Johns was really shaken up, trying to collect her jaw and the class was losing it chuckling obnoxiously.

"Give it up Tommo or I'll show everyone that video."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

"Well fook yourself then I'll send yours to Amrita."

"What video? I've never done anything embarrassing."

"Try again my dear as 15-year-old Zaynie would beg to differ."

"You do NOT have that video of me."

"Oh but I do."

"Guys the hell? Stop being so childish." Liam stepped over the arguing pair on the ground and walked to his desk.

Both boys sprung up and jumped onto him, almost breaking the desk itself while Liam yelped loudly as they all fell to the other side of the chair.

"I happened to have both of you getting high and singing about having chicken which would not be appreciated by your parents so got off of me right about now."

The lads hopped up straight away and sat to their place next to each other, folding their hands on the desk, smiling angelically at Liam, yelling at the same time.

"Yes daddy Payne." They started to chuckle cause they're easily amused while Liam grumbled something incoherent and sat back to his desk after dramatically dusting his pants off.

"Detention for all of you."

"No, it was Harry's fault." Harry blinked dumbly as Louis pointed to him then swatted his hand away disgusted. "Go to hell."

"Na, I can't wait to get rid of you, we can't get to the same place." Harry's jaw dropped, feeling hurt by that. He was nothing but nice to everyone all his life while Louis is a douche.

"Whatever, actual hell is probably better than being near you." Louis opened his mouth only to be cut off by their teacher who was furious at this point.

"All of you quiet and Mr. Styles you're joining them in detention as well, after the celebration I'm expecting all of you to come here straight away." Groaning quietly, he didn't argue only opened his book and started to read the chapter that was scribbled onto the table.

Lunch time did not bring any relief since Harry had bloody detention because of that git. He headed towards his friends and plopped down next to Amrita, placing his already packed lunch on the table.

"Harry could you be a doll and bring me some napkins I forgot." Amrita made huge, begging eyes at him, looking way too adorable so Harry got up and walked back.

She was texting away fiercely probably to Zayn. They were an item for almost a year now and Harry actually likes Zayn cause he treats her right however they cannot really hang out cause Zayn is always with Louis while Amrita is always with Harry and that combo is not working at all.

Harry was heading back to their table, already pretty close when he tripped in his own foot and tumbled to the floor.

"H are you okay?" Niall asked with his mouth full, chuckling but trying to cover that. You could hear that loud voice booming though the cafeteria as Louis started to laugh at Harry almost falling out of his seat. Harry flipped him off and smiled at Ni, collecting himself off of the ground.

"I'm fine." The rest of the lunch was pretty uneventful so Harry soon found himself walking to the gym.

The bleachers were pulled out and most of the students were already sitting there. Harry seated himself next to Amrita and took a quick look around. His eyes fixated on Louis as he was in a pretty heated discussion with their teacher. Harry has heard Liam talking about how much he doesn't want the essay to be read out loud but their teacher made the decision already.

Harry knew that his paper was sent into a competition by the woman not even asking for permission and it actually won but Louis was always very smart so that isn't surprising, watching as Louis trotted away he was almost mesmerised, the tiny lad was seemingly fuming but kind of looking like a child throwing a tantrum. He shook the thoughts off and paid attention to their English teacher who stepped to the microphone.

"First of all thank you all for coming and as you probably know one of your schoolmates has won a competition. I'd like to read the essay for you all so you can understand why." Harry averted his attention one last time as Louis was whispering to Zayn, still looking pissed off.

"This is my saddest memory ever.

First of all let me start this paper off with saying that is a horrible subject and I do not really feel like writing this but I also cannot fail so here we go.

It is excellent to know in advance that I have a wonderful life. My parents are lovely people, my siblings are absolutely precious and I have the best cat ever. My friends are pretty normal too, as normal as filling a turkey with whip cream to prank your grandmother classifies.

So please excuse the fact that this will not for a second be dramatic or pity worthy.

In order to understand why this is my worst memory you need to know basic facts about me, my life and loved ones.

When I just turned two years old our neighbour had a son. She was my mother's best friend, well still is but irrelevant, so I was spending all of my time over anyways.

My very first memory is that I was around four and I was convinced that I am babysitting.

For whatever reason I decided to ignore the adults and let myself believe that yes I am indeed looking after the baby all by myself and I took that responsibility very seriously.

For the sake of this essay we will name him Edward because I decided to name him that.

So after that me and Edward were pretty much inseparable, we grew up together, played together, shared everything with each other.

Still this day he is the only one who knows my deepest, darkest secret. I indeed have one of those, I know that it is incredibly cool. He is the only one who saw my lowest, he is the only one who has seen me weak.

I was around 11 years old when a huge thunderstorm was going through the region. That was the first time I have learned that Edward has a fear.

My best friend was terrified of storms.

It all started to get dark, only flashes ripping through the black sky, lighting everything, suddenly the streets becoming visible and it was almost immediately followed by those horrible sounds. I happened to be having a sleepover with Edward just that day and that is the reason I have learned his biggest fear.

He was having a crazy panic attack, sobbing in the corner of my room, as far away from the window as possible, trying to make himself disappear.

My parents were looking after my smaller siblings and also trying to lessen the damage while providing some sort of light as we were mainly limited to candles and warmth but the only heat for us to gain was from blankets.

I was the one who noticed Edward having a hard time, which really was not surprising since I was always paying attention to him. I am not sure still this day how he was always able to capture it. I am usually pretty bored by most people but never him.

One time he started to name ants in the garden and I have listened for hours as I have promised to watch if he uses the same name twice. I am not even sure if he knows but I truly tried. I have actually did my best to remember all of their names and listened for his voice intently as he came up with a new one every second.

Anyways, I am getting distracted, so I was left to notice and help my Edward. I started off with closing the curtains as I figured it would be best if he would not see the lightning.

Then I got to work and actually created a whole fortress. Edward was only 9 so it was not hard for me to convince him that if we go in then we will be protected because I made it special and it is invincible.

We headed into my safety creation and spent the whole night there, Edward falling asleep in my arms while I rocked us back and forth and came up with idiotic tales.

Years later there was another storm, not quite as strong or scary but I knew it will have the same effect so I climbed out of my window and jumped onto the tree that basically links our bedrooms.

I know that is pretty awesome, our houses were made for us to be best friends.

I climbed onto Edward's ledge and knocked on his door. He let me in and I immediately pulled him into a tight hug as tears were streaming down his face. At this point I could not exactly convince him that I can make something invincible but I managed to calm him down and we were left to cuddle in his bed.

'Lou will you always be here for me when there is a thunder?' That was the exact question he asked. I vividly remember linking our hands and pressing a lingering kiss on top of his curls while pulling the covers further up on our bodies.

'I promise little one.' I actually meant it. I was meaning to keep that promise. I am sure you probably already see where this is going. My worst memory ever was when I broke that promise.

Let me try to break this down for you and no definitely not because I am far from reaching the word count.

First things first this all needed to have a beginning and like most stories of best friends having a fight starts, ours started with a girl as well. It embarked on innocent with Edward making a new friend at first I was happy for him though that did not last for long.

We are going to name her Gertrude because that name is way more fitting than her real one.

Do not get me wrong I actually happen to be great friends with Gerts who is my neighbour, there is nothing wrong with the name itself but when I am talking about this girl there is a different tone so try to imagine that while reading.

So Gertrude started to take more and more time of Edward but I was still fine with it. Not going to lie I preferred Edward's full attention on myself but I loved him more than my own life. I obviously would not let something so silly break us apart.

That was until one night a lot of things went down. I will not go into detail on this because I do not want to but all in all I have made a huge mistake then made and even bigger one and solved my problem with fleeing the scene. I ran like the mature adult I was.

The next day Gertrude came to me to tell me that I am a disgusting person and should never go near Edward again. I am not sure if he knows that she did that or not but she said her fair share of things to me, making sure to emphasise how much of a failure I am. I already knew that but she just kept going, throwing nasty things at my head but I just listened. Also have no reasonable explanation to that.

Why did I listen to her?

Why did I even consider believing anything?

Why did her words hurt me?

Why did I let it get to me?

Why did I let her make me insecure?

Why did I let her make a decision instead of me?

I do not know.

However as she was going on and on about how repulsive I am and I was taking it all in, feeling worse and worse, she changed the subject.

'Edward is my boyfriend so 'censored word cannot really include' off because he will not be friends with a freak like you.' Those were her exact words that made my heart not just break, not twist or anything like that.

No, it felt like someone punched me in the face and whilst I was trying to catch my breath they grabbed a hot blade stabbed it into my chest, made a huge circle, ripped my flesh off, and reached in to crash my poor little heart.

I know those were some beautifully written visuals. Anyways I felt worse than ever before and ran away again. Though not my worst memory but I would say a close second this was mainly the leading up part to how I have gotten my worst one.

My worst memory is losing my best friend, my actually hero, my tiny little cupcake. He was the moon to my sun. The grass to my sky. The stars to my night. We did not exist without each other.

After Gertrude I did not talk to him for a whole week. I was too afraid of him confirming any of it. Hearing it from her mouth was pretty bad, hearing it from Edward would have actually end me and my sanity. I could not take it so I avoided it. Until I could not anymore. I needed my best friend back.

I wanted my beautiful baby back who will listen to what I have eaten that day. Who will make corny jokes that always made me laugh but not because they were good, they were actually horrible but because it is impossible not to laugh when he does. Who will make rhymes with me and build a kitten spa for my princess, Olivia. I wanted my Edward back so I climbed onto our tree and over to his ledge.

I was just about to knock when my eyes fell onto the forms sitting on the bed. It was Edward with Gertrude as they were sucking each other's faces off. Also not going to detail that as I just had lunch. I ate spaghetti which is like my favourite meal so I would like to keep it in.

Pretty self-explanatory but the sight made my stomach turn and also my body. I climbed down and started to wander around the neighbourhood while letting the tears blur my vision.

I felt more than heartbroken and that was enough to push me fully away. That moment made me understand that Gertrude was right and I needed to realise that I indeed just lost my best friend. My hero. My tiny doll of a frog. The jin to my jang. My one and only Edward was gone.

Still is not my worst memory but we are really close I promise.

So days have passed which turned into months that turned into years. Through all of them we have gotten to the point of hating each other.

Well he hates me to be specific while I pretend to also despise him and continuously act like a jerk towards him. I could never do that though. I am pretty sure it is impossible to hate some so precious but I try really hard.

After everything we went through I still had one thing left.

Hope.

My worst memory is losing that as well.

It was not that long ago, a few months from today. There came a huge hail storm. It was looking pretty bad and nasty and all I could think about was Edward. What is he doing? Who is there? Who will help him? Who will hold him?

I kept staring out of my window into his, waiting for something. For him to magically appear and ask me to come over. For the lightning to spell out go as a godly sign. For an elf to come and slap me across the face to just get going but nothing happened. Somewhere along the night I gave up.

I could not take it anymore. I opened my window and climbed onto the tree. The wind was blowing like crazy and it was really cold. I was already getting soaked but I kept going. Reaching his ledge where I pressed myself against the glass of his window, I could hear quiet whimpering, as tiny sobs escaped his mouth but I could not do it.

After everything that happened between us. Knowing how much he hates me. I simply could not. I spent the entire night on his window ledge, crying as well by how we have gotten here. As the storm started to pass I have heard that he also calmed a little and probably fell asleep.

I felt incredibly numb and was not sure if it was because I am an idiot and spent the night outside in the cold or because I was not ready to cope with my emotions so I tried to push them back for a little while.

That was it. For me that moment meant the absolute end. That promise that we made had a deeper meaning. It meant to always be there for each other and as I broke it I also broke the chance of ever repairing this relationship.

I one hundred percent, absolutely lost my light that always guided me through the dark."

"That was the essay that has won and I am sure you get why. That was the most honest work that anyone has provided. People were trying way too hard and everyone lost the whole point of the concept while Mr. Tomlinson didn't try to be extra or fished for pity. He told his worst memory with truth etched through his paper and with a beautiful way of telling his story."

Harry felt the tears falling from his eyes as he was staring intently at Louis. That story was about them. Louis absolutely refused to meet his gaze while Harry felt so many things as he zoned out their teacher.

Does Louis seriously still love him? He doesn't hate Louis, and Jessica was never his girlfriend.

Harry knew he needs to do something here, he never knew Louis' perspective. He would have told his own in that case. However they were free to leave and Louis was the first one out, Harry not standing a chance to follow him.

As he tried to get rid of the tears he snapped back to reality. Detention. Groaning as he turned back and walked tiredly to the classroom, he was the last one there so he just took a seat, as far away from the three other lads as possible.

Harry couldn't help his mind continuously wondering back to that very evening when it all changed.

He and Louis were just talking on his bed, his head was resting on Louis' lap while his fingers were running through his curls.

"I'd love to." Louis just agreed to watch Love Actually again with Harry. He always agrees to everything he suggests. Getting up, he started the movie whilst walking back with a blanket. He and Louis scooted up to the headboard and Harry smiled as Louis wrapped his arms around him.

They started the film and at some point began talking again. Until they got lost in each other and stopped even that, only letting their gazes stay locked to one another.

Next thing Harry knew Louis started to lean forward and he immediately got excited for whatever reason. He soon found out why as Louis' lips touched his own ones, barely there but he still felt it. It was like butterflies erupted in his tummy while warmth filled his entire body.

Harry pushed closer right away, making their chaste peck into more. Louis kissed back just as passionately and they never halted until they were literally out of breath. As they pulled apart, Louis rested his forehead against Harry's and it started to down on the pair. What they've done.

Before Harry was able to even gather his thoughts Louis sprung up and ran to his window, quickly getting out. Harry didn't mind as he felt like he needed some time to think anyways, both of them did.

What he didn't know was what happened to Louis afterwards. He only knew that Louis stopped talking to him all together and then started to be rude.

He vividly remembers how pissed off he was when Jessica kissed him and apparently that was the thing that ruined his chances with Louis. He was actually asking for advice on how to tell Louis how he's feeling when she out of nowhere tried to choke Harry with her nasty, lips that didn't feel amazing and soft and wonderful and like heaven.

Basically they weren't Louis'.

Snapping out of his thoughts, their teacher told them to stay seated and quiet while she runs to the office to accept a call. So obviously as soon as she stepped out Liam and Zayn started to laugh and chat loudly while Louis seemed to be staying quiet.

"I'm gonna go and use the loo." After Zayn tried to converse with him Louis got up and walked out of the room.

He never meant for this to happen, he didn't want all of his feelings to be exposed and for Harry out of all people to hear. Walking to the bathroom,he just stood there for a few seconds.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Harry, making Louis head for the door straight away. Harry locked it and also stood in front of it, blocking Louis' way.

"I'll punch you." It was a very weak try and they both knew that.

"You can, go ahead." Louis huffed out loudly and walked into a stall, slamming the door shut.

"Get out of here." Harry walked to the door that just closed and leaned against it, lowering himself into a squatting position.

"You know I've never kissed Gertrude. I asked her for advice on how to tell you how I feel and make things right and that's what she did." There was nothing but silence for long minutes until Louis finally broke it.

"Well how did you feel? You know all of my thoughts which isn't fair."

"I love you Louis, always have and always will. I kissed you back! What do you think?" The door flew open and Harry barely caught himself from falling but he managed and rose up to be face to face with a pissed off Louis.

"So it's my fault? Let me remind you..." Harry has waited long enough so he was not about to let Louis talk right now. Grabbing his cheeks, he pulled him closer, crashing his lips onto those pretty, thin ones that fitted with his own perfectly.

Harry could literally feel Louis melting into the kiss, his tense muscles relaxing as he let his own hands slide up into Harry's curls. He parted his lips greedily and Louis wasted no time to push his tongue in while flipping them around and mushing Harry up against a wall.

He grabbed his thighs and pulled them up, making him jump and wrap them around his middle as their kiss grew more and more heated. Breaking apart, they were panting loudly and gasping for air that they both desperately needed.

"Please don't run away." It was barely above a whisper but Louis heard it. He connected their lips again and pulled back almost right away.

"Never. You will always be my Hazza."

Unlike the pair figured it was way easier to get back into the habit of being inseparable. That's how they've literally spent their entire life together, from the day that Harry was born till the day they passed away.

Louis never broke his promise again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
